Con Fuoco (With Fire)
by Le Farg
Summary: When you grow up in the rough side of Konoha, you know the true meaning of hell on earth. When you grow up in the rough side of Konoha with drug addict parents, let's just say it's ten times worse. For Sakura Haruno, life was truly a bitch. Until she happened to come across a certain arrogant black haired man lying in a puddle of blood across from her apartment door. AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a Friday night in August I remember. From my tiny cramped room, my five year old self could hear the obnoxious laughter and voices of the partying druggies all over my parent's small apartment. Of course I couldn't fall asleep partially from the noise and the fact that I was starting kindergarten the next day, so I decided to leave my room in search for my mom. I made sure to be quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake up Sasori or Karin because they would stop me as soon as possible. After finally making it out of the room, I made my way down the hall to the kitchen were my mom was talking obnoxiously. I wanted some warm milk that she always gave me to help me go to sleep.

"My little cherry blossom come dance with Mommy." My mother slurred as soon as she spotted me walking into the kitchen. I giggled and started to dance with her oblivious to the drugs and alcohol that she had just done along with my cocaine addicted father who was gambling with his friends at the table right bedside us.

"Go get the rest of the Cocaine, bitch!" My father yelled at my mother still continuing to gamble.

She abruptly stopped dancing with me and started to slowly make her way out of the kitchen but her loose alcohol induced steps made her fall over on the table where my father was gambling and all hell broke loose.

Daddy yanked my mother off the table and upturned it. All his friends hurriedly left the room. Little did I know they knew what was about to happen and that was the reason why they left. Cowards they were.

"You stupid bitch, you ruined my goddamn card game!" and he threw the first punch at her face and many more started to follow after. A scream escaped from my lips and this stopped my father from attacking mommy. I ran to towards him and started to claw and hit him with my tiny five year old fists. Of course this didn't faze him and he grabbed me by my pink locks and threw me across the kitchen. I couldn't break my fall so my head slammed hard on the cold hard tile ground. Scorching pain shot through my head it was almost impossible to describe how intense it was. My vision started to become blurry while I attempted to pull myself up from the ground.

_Why is daddy doing this?_

"You want some more you little tramp?" He questioned me in his rage. Thank god he didn't hit mommy again, but why would he when she was knocked out cold from how hard he was hitting her. I was too weak from the fall to answer him back but he started to charge towards me anyways. I was waiting for the final blow but the loud clang of a frying pan rang throughout the kitchen. I concentrated my blurred vision on the deep hued red hair of Sasori and saw him breathing hard with the frying pan in his hands hovering over the heap of my father on the ground. Then everything went black. Let's just finish this by saying I didn't get to start my first day of Kindergarten.

**End of Prologue **

Should I continue this...eh this is more serious and darker compared to A Thousand Miles. But let me know what you think guys...This idea just randomly popped up in my head.


	2. Plant the Seed

**I don't own Naruto..**

Talking, _Thinking_

**Chapter 1: Plant the seed**

_You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough_

_-Frank Crane_

I'm really starting to get annoyed by the sight of red lollipops in their cliché plastic wrappers, just sitting in a cliché mug on Dr. Tsunade's desk. Not only have that, but the constant ticking of the clock hanging on one of the pristine white walls of her office. My chipped black painted fingers find themselves running through my natural short pink tresses, and then they travel to annoying the fake diamond stud embedded in my button nose, finally they find a temporary entertainment when I pull out my Iphone and start playing Candy Crush as I sit here in this familiar office for the forty millionth time waiting for Dr. Tsunade to arrive with my suspension papers.

Shit, I was lucky I was getting just a 10 day suspension. That bastard Iruka-sensei was asking for that cursing out I just gave him only moments ago and then I proceeded to spit on his face. Sitting in this office is nothing new to me it's almost like home because I'm here at least 3-5 times a month. I should have taken my freaking Celexa tablet today and I probably wouldn't have been in this situation.

The only reason why I get off easy is because Tsunade has a soft spot for me because of my "home life situation" as she calls it. What the fuck ever. Konoha High School was home to the district rejects or as the school district officials call it "students that fail to comply to the standard levels of district expectations" also known as alternative school. I've been here since the 7th grade and have only managed to be arrested once because of a fucking fight over twizzlers. I beat that bitch who wanted my twizzlers ass so bad that no one messed with me from that day forward. She shouldn't have talked about **him**.

It's not like I chose to be this way, the mental disorders that I have developed of the years have contributed to this badass persona that I have built up. Anger issues and Bipolar Disorder are what the doctors told me, absolute bullshit is what I call it. It's just a cover up of what **he** did to me 11 years ago.

Images of the memory flash through my mind, my mom in a body bag, Sasori sitting in the back of that police car and I can feel a panic attack surfacing slowly. _Count to ten Sakura, think of Kakashi taking you in and…of Naruto._ Of course the thought of Naruto soothed my mind. My hyper active best friend still calmed me to this day. His touch, his deep baritone voice singing a sensual lullaby to me at 3 AM, and drunken confessions. Speaking of Naruto, he's gonna have my head when he gets home today, well if he even comes home today.

"Well Sakura, here are your suspension papers and you can head home when your guardian arrives to get you. But keep in mind that if you get one more suspension you will be expelled. Unfortunately I have to your psychiatrist." Tsunade said. That caught my attention.

First of all, she knows that Sasori or Karin isn't going to come pick me up so why the hell would she mention that. Also I'm sure as hell am not getting in a car with my creepy social worker Orochimaru. Second of all, I can't believe she's about to tell that bag of bones about this stupid shit. This isn't even that big of a deal. Chiyo the walking bag of wrinkles was the worst psychiatrist I've had yet. She was assigned to me earlier this year and was given specific instructions not to mention **him**, but she did it anyways which earned her a panic attack and a misplaced hip from yours truly.

"Are you fucking serious? Don't tell that old bat Chiyo about today please!"

I studied Tsunade's face which was trying to fight off a twitch because of how blatantly rude I was. I could tell that she was trying not to crack and that her hands were probably itching to bitch slap me but hey she should be used to it by now.

"Watch your language, Haruno. I have to tell Dr. Chiyo, one because this is your 6th time this month landing in my office for your behavior and two, I'm sick and tired of it, and three it's my job." Tsunade finally breathed out after muttering to herself about "not getting paid enough" and "fucking alternative school brats".

"I know you're not telling me everything, Doctor. I bet you're gonna tell my parole officer as well" I spat out at her hissing every single word. Kakashi's going to have me by my ass as well.

"That too Sakura, I have to or next thing you know, you'll be right back in jail again." She tells me in a sympathetic tone.

_Don't' pity me bitch, I don't need your pity_

Sensing that I was about to lash out at Tsunade, I grabbed my bag and searched for my faded worn out red stress ball, Joey. The second I got my hands on him I started to squeeze the life out of it. But I could tell that taking my massive anger out on Joey was only gonna last for the next few minutes. I needed to get out of here before things get ugly.

"You really need to get new types of candy." And with that I threw the contents of her candy mug at her as a distraction and I did the one thing that was running through my mind, I ran out the door. Before the door slammed shut after me I could hear Tsunade calling after me and cursing to herself, now I had at least 5 minutes to get out the building before Security got a hold on me. So I headed towards the emergency exit staircase which was full of my stoner friends.

_Are the administrators at this school that dense? I knew they were lying when they said the smoke detectors weren't broken. Tch, BULLSHIT._

_Focus Sakura._

I zipped past each one of them earning some "Hey Sakura's?" and "Wanna smoke, Sakura?". As much I wanted to stop and smoke a much needed blunt with them to escape the stress of my current situation. I had to focus on getting the hell out of here and onto the 2:00 PM bus before I get caught. I heard the emergency door above me slam open, "THERE SHE IS!" one of the security men screeched. Shit I ran faster and faster down the 6 flights of stairs and busted through the door into the warm April afternoon.

Security was hot on my trail as I sped down the exit of the school, I was full of fatigue but I continued on until I reached the bus. The doors were just about to close as I slipped through. They slammed shut as soon as I got on and as it started to pull off, the security arrived at the bus stop. They started to yell and threaten me with being arrested but I just smiled at them and gave them two middle fingers.

Thank God Leaf Springs apartment complex was only 10 minutes away by bus because security probably would have sent one of their men in their pretty little police car and caught up by now. But it's not like he would have followed me into the Leaf Springs apartments alone. Every cop of Konoha knows not to go in there alone it was a suicide mission. The last time a cop went in here alone, their dead body was found in the kid's playground hanging from the swing set with "Akatsuki" scratched across his forehead. The Akatsuki and the Taka gang hate cops and don't hesitate to kill them. Just the thought of them makes me shiver as I walk through my repulsive neighborhood.

The sight of my neighborhood just disgust me the dead grass mixed in with gravel everywhere, the bullet imprints on the rusty sidewalk and buildings, drug dealers on every corner, and the groups of so called gang members scattered around every section A-E just makes me want to vomit.

My studded combat boot covered feet crunch on the grass infested gravel as I pick up the pace in the section C of Leaf Springs. I pop in my earphones and blast "Heads Will Roll" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs to block out the constant yelling and the cat calls I receive from males as I make my way through the worst part of this place. Section C was home to the Akatsuki and I know Naruto told me not to walk through here alone well he never lets me walk through here alone without the protection of one his goons. I can feel the leering looks on the men and I can tell their contemplating on messing with me so I speed up even more.

Luckily I make it out of there to section D, which is where my apartment is located. Things are pretty much normal and quiet today in this section but at least there aren't Akatsuki members in here today from what I can see. If they're in Taka territory they know not to touch me. Naruto would have their heads. Since I'm sort of safe here I slow down my pace and turn the corner to my apartment expecting the normal only to be greeted by the sight of the leader of Taka, Sasuke Uchiha, sprawled out in a fresh pool of blood, unconscious, on my front door step. What the fuck, what the fuck, WHAT THE FUCK.

Today is clearly not my day.

"Holy shit" I scream out as I throw my stuff to the ground and I rush to his side to check if he was still alive. I pressed my shaking fingers to his wrist to check for a pulse. It was faint but still there, which means that this happened only minutes ago. That means that Taka members have been alerted and are on their way right now. I could feel the fresh blood seep into my ripped denim acid washed skinny jeans and I started to hyperventilate even more when I spotted the dagger that was used to stab him on my right side. Just as I picked it up, a dozen Taka members arrived. Oh shit. I threw the dagger on the ground and was about to run only to be pulled by my crop top and thrown to the ground by one of his men.

"Did you do this bitch?" One hissed out as he kicked my side. Pain exploded through my right rib as I tried to prop myself and run again but one man grabbed my left arm and another grabbed my right so I was trapped.

"No" I coughed out and fear completely took over my body when I saw him pull out his shiny glock aiming it at me.

"I'll say this one more time. Did you stab Uchiha-sama?"

"No, I didn't stab him you bastard! Why the hell would you even shoot me you dumbass? Did the thought come across your mind that I might know who killed him and you killing the source of the answer that you need would be hell for you" I hiss at him. If I was gonna die right now, I'm sure as hell gonna go out with a bang.

One of the men beside me started to snicker but the man with the gun gave him a silencing look.

"Knock her out." He commanded the man who was laughing.

"Wait a se-!" But before I could protest, a quick sharp pain jabbed the back of my neck and darkness consumed me.

End of Chapter 1

AN

Ya'll…I decided to continue it. But people will have to have to actually review this story for me to continue LOL. After being lazy and having this long writers block I had, I decided to write this chapter even though it took me five freaking hours...damned writers block. I think I'm gonna drink some nice milk with ice cubes. Don't judge me…o.o. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU DO I'LL EAT AN ANT…. Okay maybe not that but I'll do something cray cray. TTFN. Happy Summer.


End file.
